


Stars In Her Eyes

by LucyTheCrommo



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCrommo/pseuds/LucyTheCrommo
Summary: Stars in the sky, matched the stars in their eyes. But not once did they question why her stars were different.Every star tells a story. A history. A romance. And a family.What do hers show though?





	1. Chapter 1

"Anakin...." the woman whispered, looking out of the veranda of her home and watching as the starfighter landed on the floor. Despite being clad in a long multi layered night dress, she quickly walked over to the ship, just as a man jumped out of his transport. 

It was extremely quiet, even if there was a range of ships flying around the air outside of their home. So it was no surprise to her that he heard her whisper and her soft footsteps heading towards him. He turned towards her before lifting her up in his arms once she had reached him. They hugged each other as if they were never going to see each other again, like this was their last moments, like ithey was the last thing they could do. 

Minutes passed before they pulled away.

"Anakin," She whispered. "Oh my God, you're okay. They said things. Rumors. And I didn't want to believe them but when I didn't hear from you, I didn't know what to think. And I was scared. So scared."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm okay. I'm okay. Our communications got cut off with everyone. We had no one to communicate with, but everything's sorted now."

And she just smiled. She was so happy to have him back, back in her arms. She kept herself busy by staying with Padmé a few times or going out to planets that weren't in the Republic and smuggled a bit. At the beginning it help keep her mind off anakin being away and ithe helpEd with him staying in contact with the other Jedi, but after a while it got harder and harder for her to clear her mind away and she let her worries get in her way.

"How have you been?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Worried to death," She chuckled. "But I've been okay, got a few jobs done and stayed with Padmé." 

"That's good as long as you're okay... How has Padmé been?"

"She's been okay, busy with the Senate but she never failed to help me. She's a good friend, and how's Ashoka? Has she kept you out of trouble?" She smiled. Ashoka and herself got on as if they were family.

"She's been okay, not as good as me but eh." He smirked before pulling away from her completely and settling down on the couch.

"Oh really, Mr. Big-headed," She giggled. "And where is she now?"

"At the temple resting I'd assume," leaning back and getting comfortable whilst watching her as she made her way over. She never failed to astound him with her beauty, and he don't think she ever will. They definitely had something going on, but they didn't want to label themselves at the moment. But they aren't bothered, as long as they had each other through everything.

"Well tell her when you next see her, that I'll take her out some time so we can catch up and find trouble, okay?" She joked. They didn't look for trouble, trouble looked for them.

"I'm starting to think that you'd rather spend time with her then me," He joked back. But he knew it wasn't true.

She hummed, "Maybe." She sat down beside him and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her. The feeling of security washed through her like a fountain.

And that's how the spent the rest of the night, in silence and in each others arms. Just enjoying each others company.

______________

 

Anakin woke up to the sun beaming into the home. He grumbled a bit and rubbed his eyes before looking over at the empty space beside him, and he was about shout to her but didn't need to as she walked towards him with a smile. She'd gotten changed into her regular attire of trousers, a blouse and a jacket with laced up boots. 

"Good morning stranger," She said whilst fluffing the cushions on both couches. 

"Good morning," He said, his voice raspy from sleep. He looked around the apartment and took in the subtle changes that had been made. He made an effort to look around properly as last night he was to concerned in having his girl in his arms. "What are you up to today?"

"At the moment nothing but later on in need to go to Tatooine." She said, cracking her back and tilting her head from side to side as an attempt to get rid of the kink in her neck from sleeping on the couch. "What about you?"

Standing up, he stretched. "Training with Ashoka, so I need to get back to the temple." 

She stood in silence for a second, looking down before meeting his eye, "You're coming back home though...?"

"Of course I am, I couldn't not come home." He assured, smiling. He went to say more before he was interrupted by his comm on his wrist and he sighed. 

"I've got to get going, I'll see you tonight." Walking forward he reached out to put his hands on both sides of her head, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I love you," She whispered.

"And I love you." He said before gently kissing her on the lips. "I'll be back before you leave."

And he went with a final look back towards her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grievous in retreat! Before the battleship Malevolence could destroy an Outer Rim clone medical base, a Republic strike force, under the command of Jedi Anakin Skywalker, crippled the warship, disabling its dreaded ion cannon.

He kept his promise. She had been in the bedroom to pack a few things in a bag before she heard the door open and footsteps come into the main living space.

"Rihannon?!" Anakin shouted, a slight panic in his voice because he didn't want to be late in saying bye to her before she left. He walked into their bedroom to search for her, when he sa2 her packing her bag.

"Oh thank God. I thought I missed you." He said pulling her into a hug. She hugged back tightly before pulling away and smiling at him.

"Sorry I didn't shout back, just really need to get this stuff packed so the job goes quicker."

"Don't worry about it...." Anakin said, helping her put a few things in her bag. "So where do you have to go?"

Many would have thought that being with a smuggler would be bad news because of the amount of enemies they have and the trouble they cause. But Rihannon didn't bring trouble back with her, she was really good at her job .... so good that her troubles with others stayed on a different planet that was no where near her family or friends. 

"I have to go to Tatooine to find out what information I have to get but other than that I'm not sure, has anything popped up to you that I should know about?" 

"The Malevolence has resurfaced again. We have to go destroy it.... But why information? You've never had to get that before, what is he gettin--"

"Anakin! It will be okay. I've got it under control and if Jabba has played me, then something bad will come his way." She smirked. "I'll be fine. It will all run smoothly." Jinxed.

"Don't get into too much trouble." He smirked back before kissing her. He grabbed her bag and hand before walking her out towards her ship on the landing platform. 

"Be careful." He whispered. He knew she could look after herself, she proved it to him when they first met but that didn't stop him from becoming worried over the possibility that her opposition could be unexpected and do something horrible to her.

"I always am. They won't touch a single hair on my head." She smiled.

He nodded. "I love you." 

"I love you too." A bright smile spread across her face, "I'll see you later. 3-PO, come on."

Anakin stepped back a bit as the ship lifted off and turned to soar through the sky. He bit his lips before getting into his own ship and heading to the Jedi temple to start the mission.

_________________________

Rihannon's ship was currently in hyperspace heading to the coordinates that Jabba the Hut had given her. 3-PO sat in the seat beside her, helping her fly the ship. She sat in thought about plans to get the cargo and out in as little time as possible.

"My lady," 3-PO started, snapping Rihannon out of her thoughts. "You sure the information from Jabba is reliable?"

"No, but it's information that was supposed to be a secret by the supreme executive of the banking clan to the Chancellor himself." She laughed a little. "We'll it was a secret untill Kirant heard about it."

"From a political aspect though, if they leave the separatist alliance, it will go a long way to shortening this war." And she could not wait for it to be over.

After a few moments the shipship control panel beeped, indicating that they would soon be coming out of hyperspace.

"We're approaching the system now." She sighed. But her breath got caught in her throat as the second they had left hyperspace, they were headed straight towards a battleship that had parts on fire and holes on the sides in random places.

"My goodness!" C3-PO cried.

"This isn't right!" Rihannon shouted, her blood starting to boil. Jabba was dead. "That's a droid warship. We're in the middle of a battle!"

She grabbed the handles for steering the ship and quickly yanked them to the side, trying to quickly stop the ship into the much larger ship.

"Mandalorian Aka'jor-class shuttle, identify yourself." A random voice came through the comm.

"This is Rihannon Manor." She said almost absent-mindedly, to focused on steering the ship.

"Rihannon? What are you doing out here?" She could hear a slight bit of panic in his voice, even if he tried so hard to hide it.

"I was sent on a special mission by Jabba the Hut." She elaborated as she knew others would be listening in and would forget about Anakins urgency.

"Jabba had heard that the banking clan," an explosion hit near the side of the shuttle. "- wanted to negotiate a treaty."

She knew others, well except Obi-wan and Ashoka, were wondering why she and Jabba would have anything to do with negotiations between the senate but didn't question it at the moment as theyou gained a new priority. Getting Rihannon out of thereach and into safety.

"Get out of there as fast as you can." Anakin almost shouted through the comm. But Rihannon knew it was too late as the Mandalorian shuttle rocked from side to side.

"Have we been hit?" C3-PO panicked.

She sighed, "I'm afraid it's much worse than that." And she gave up in trying to steer the ship and gaining control of it.

"Rihannon, what's happening?"

"I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam." She actually jinxed herself. Never again is she going to make a comment before going on a job. Never.  
"I will not be made a separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack.You must destroy this monstrous ship!"

And with that, the communication link failed and cut off, leaving theme all in silence for a few seconds. However Rihannon quickly got to work in setting the ship to self-destruct. 

"It does not look safe out there, my lady." 3-PO said, he may be useful around the house but he was completely useless on jobs and missions with his worries.

Rihannon ran her hand through her thick blonde hair before speaking, "I see now this whole thing was a trap, and I'm afraid I walked right into it."

She was normally more cautious when it came to things like this. She would always double check where she was going, she guessed she was too tired to do it this time which was odd for her.

"Come on, I've overloaded the power system." She informed before running out of the shuttle.

"We're doomed." 3-PO shuffled out behind her. With Rihannon in front they made their towards a pile of cargo boxes before she hid behind them. "Come on, 3PO, hurry."

"Hurrying, my lady. I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

They waited a few seconds before a door opened to the hanger and revealed General Grievous with two droids.

Welcome to rail jet substation 9-4.  
Mind the gap.  
Mind the gap.  
Mind the gap.

"You two, come with me." His robotic voice filled the room in a bad way. They made their way onto the shuttle and that was all Rihannon and C3-PO saw of them before making their own way towards a corridor.

_____________________

They quickly made their way down a long corridor. Rihannon looking around with each step, making sure she wasn't goingredients to get killed or kidnapped and making sure 3-PO wasn't taken away from her. Whilst looking around, she saw a comm panel on the wall. Running towards it, she started pulling out wires and connecting them together.

"Pardon me, but might I suggest we keep moving? I think I hear battle droids approaching." 3-PO looked behind him to make sure there wasn't any droids in sight. If they couldn't see the droids, there was no way the droids could see them.

"But we also need to contact the fleet." She huffed. Why couldn't it ever be simple? "If I can just get this comm panel working."

"My lady, I'm afraid I was right." Quickly she grabbed C3-PO and dragged him behind her and hid behind a spare wall part. The droids footsteps were getting louder and subconsciously, Rihannon held her breath so they couldn't hear her and know of her whereabouts.

"General?" A whiny voice said.

"What?" A rough voice snapped back.

"The damage to the hyperdrive was not as bad as we first thought. We should be able to get under way again shortly." 

I must inform Count Dooku. Stay here. Continue the search. Find the stowaway and bring them to me." Grievous demanded before stomping off.

"Roger, roger." TheNo they went off in the opposite direction. Once they were far enough, Rihannon and C3-PO made their way out of the hiding spot.

Without thinking twice, Rihannon jumped back to the comm panel and began working on it again. It finally worked.

"Rihannon?"  
"Anakin." She sighed in relief. She didn't mean to look weak, but she could always rely on Anakin save her in her most dangerous moments.

"Are you all right? Where are you?" Questions through left right and centre but she didn't mind.

"On the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long.... I really jinxed myself this time. Droids are everywhere." She rubbed a hand on her forehead.

"Obi-Wan and I are on board too." She may be grateful in having Anakin save her but she didn't need him to stop his whole mission in destroying the Malevolence to save her.

"What? Why? Anakin you had a mis-" 

"We came to get you off this ship." Completely ignoring her questions he carried on, "Ahsoka, how can we get to the senator?" 

"According to our scans, there seems to be a larger open area in the center of the ship It should be halfway between the two of you." A warmth filled Rihannon's heart at Ashoka voice and she was glad that Ashoka wasn't on this ship otherwise herself and Anakin were going to have serious words.

"We're on our way." Anakin said, "Did you hear that, Rihannon?"

"I'll be there." She got off the comm and began dragging 3-PO towards the railways. Wanting to get there as fast as she could.

___________________

"This is where we're supposed to meet them.He's probably late again." A small smile appeared on her face.

"But we do have company of another sort." Whipping around, Rihannon grabbed both guns that were strapped in a holster on her thighs. Shooting towards the droids that appeared behind them. Backing up, 3-PO and Rihannon made their way down a ramp that led further towards the railways and the cargo trains.

"Jump!" Rihannon shouted. 

"Who, me?" Then Rihannon pushed him back, making him fall onto a train and sliding off onto another but in a box of scraps. Then she proceeded to jump on one herself.

"Rihannon!" Turning around she saw Anakin jump down onto the train beside her. A wide smile broke out on both faces before and explosion broke them out of their stare towards each other. Rihannon looked towards the sound and found herself looking at a break in the railway she was on.

"The bridge is out." She shouted towards Anakin, trying not to show her nervousness. She didn't want to die this way.

"Jump to me." Anakin shouted. He could see her hesitation, he knew she never fully trusted the force as she would never let him use it at home unless he really needed to. 

"You have to trust me." Looking into his eyes, she gave a slight nod before glancing back at the bridge break. Taking a deep breath, she leapt forwards. Her heart dropped as she fell a little but she let out a huge breath as she started to move towards Anakins open arms.

"I've got you." Anakin sighed, wrapping his arms around her to help her regain her balance.

"Nice catch." They heard Obi-Wan shout."I'll fetch the droid."

"The things you do to get me alone." Anakin joked, they hadn't seen each other in a day and that was more than enough time to miss each other.

"Stop talking." She sighed, before placing a hand on the back of his head and bringing it down. They kissed like no tomorrow. However it didn't last long as Obi-Wan's voice came through on Anakins comm link.

"Anakin, I got separated from your droid." They separated with a small sigh.

"3-PO!" Rihannon gasped, she would always make sure that droid was okay. Anakin and Padmé had told her that Anakin had built 3-PO from scratch, so even though she hadn't been thereally in the first stages of the making, she wouldn't let him get destroyed so easily. The droid meant a lot to her.

"I'll take care of it. We'll meet you back at the Twilight." Anakin said, watching Rihannon to make sure she was actually okay and had no injuries or anything.

"No, we can't leave yet." She protested. "I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

"I'm already headed in that direction, so I'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline." And then Obi-Wan went.

"I'm getting you out of here." Anakin said, his protective side coming out to party. "R2, I need you to help me find 3PO." - "He's on the rail jet."-"I know."-"I know."-"He does."-  
"Look, just find him for me, and I'll be there soon." 

Rihannon watched Anakin as he spoke with and amused smile. They eventually started making their way down corridors towards the main control room. As the were running around, they attracted trouble and we're now running, deflecting shots and in Rihannon'scase, shooting shots. They made their way behind a part of the wall that came out far enough for them to take cover behind.

"Obi-Wan? Come in, Obi-Wan." Anakin raised his voice slightly, worry and urgency invading his emotions.

"Anakin, I'm afraid Grievous is on to us." Obi-Wan's voice finally came through.

"Yeah, we noticed." Anakin said, slightly distracted at how badass Rihannon looked when firing both her guns. Pulling her out of the way and covering her body with his to make sure she was definitely safe and would get out without a scratch.

"We'll rendezvous back at the Twilight." Obi-Wan said.

"The fleet must engage the.... Obi-Wan?"

"Come in. Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted. 

"What's wrong?" Rihannon asked, continuing her attack on the advancing droids.

"They're jamming us." He said before jumping out and destroying the last of the droids with his lightsaber. "That might buy us some time." He smirked.

"I suppose you have a plan." She said in a taunting manor.

"Follow me." He grinned. They then entered an elevator that made its way up to the control room.

____________________

They elevator doors opened up to reveal droids manning the panels of controls.

"I'll give him the good news." The droid trailed off as Anakin got out his lightsaber and turned it on. Quickly force pushing Rihannon back into the elevator and shutting the door. A few seconds later with the droids all over the floor in pieces, Rihannon made her way back into the room seeing Anakin standing in the middle of it all. 

"Ever since I've known you, you've been playing with droids." She teased.

"I used to put them together. Now I only take them apart." He said, almost crestfallen.

"So where do we start?" She asked, not wanting to be helpless.

"First we need to get rid of these droids so they won't know we were here. I'm gonna hotwire the ship, give Grievous a little surprise." Of course.

"I guess I'll clean up the droids then." She said, starting to drag them into the elevatorBlue before stopping and turning to Anakin. "And if you use the force on me again like that, then I'll be coming after you."

"Can't wait." Was his reply.

________________________

 

"That ought to do it." Anakin said before getting off the chair. "How's the housecleaning going?" 

"Finished ages ago. I'm not that slow, ya nerf-herder." She said, laughing.

"Hey...Let's get out of here." He whined.

__________________________

They ran down the corridor that held the door to Anakin and Ashoka's ship. They saw C3-PO and R2 waiting at the end, hearing the last part of what 3-PO said as they got closer.

"I suggest we stay here and let master Anakin find us." Anakin and Rihannon ran past. Rihannon quickly grabbing onto 3-PO'sarm and dragging him towards the door.

"Come one 3-PO!" She said.

"Don't just stand there." Anakin continued. "Let's get back to the ship."

"Power up the engines, R2." Rihannon said, already getting into her commanding role.

"Hold the ship!" Obi-Wan shouted. Quickly headed towards them. "I'll contact the fleet." He said once they got onto Anakins ship.

"R2, release the docking clamp." And they were off into what seemed like the never ending battle.

"Time for some clever tricks, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a hint of regret.

"Wait what? What tricks?" Rihannon said, confused. She knew about Anakin's reckless flying but never had she been there when it had happened.

"That's what I was thinking." Anakin smirked before throwing the ship in all directions.

"You know, we have guns. You can shoot back any time." Anakin said in a haste, he wasn't going to let this ship get destroyed without fighting back.

"I was just about to-" Obi-Wan started before getting cut off by Rihannon, "I got it."

Obi-Wan watched her for a second, like a father watching their child learn how to ride a bike, "She seems to know her way around."

Destroyed ships flew everywhere as Rihannon hit them.

"Nice shot, Manor." Obi-Wan said.

"Beginner's luck, Kenobi."

"Pardon me, Sir, but R2's scan of the enemy's ship indicates their hyperdrive is activating." 3-PO informed.

"Don't worry about it." Anakin dismissed.

"What?" Obi-Wan panicked. 

A few seconds later, the Malevolence that was behind them exploded with immense force. However it didn't no harm. All fighting stopped, the pilots transfixed on what was before them.

"I imagine you had something to do with that." Obi-Wan commented to a smug looking Anakin. 

"All part of the plan, Master." Anakin retorted.

Rihannon snorted. Almost bursting out into laughter. 

Noticing her inability to contain herself, Obi-Wan let out a few chuckles of disbelief at that statement.

"What?" Anakin asked. Making Rihannon burst into laughter and she didn't stop until they got back onto the Republic ship.

Ahsoka greeted them as they returned and when they weren't expecting it, she gave Rihannon a hug. Like a big one. Like a massive one. One that made Rihannon struggle to breath. But it was okay to Rihannon because she missed Ahsoka as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> ~||~ I'm on my way, Driving at ninety down those country lanes, Singing to "Tiny Dancer"  
> And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real, We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill ~||~
> 
> Heyyyyy, thanks for reading. Hope it's good enough for you and let me know if you want more xx


End file.
